Cerita IchiRuki versi saya
by Hato Shiro
Summary: What should I say? Ini IchiRuki fic pertama sayah...and freak'n weird, but enjoy it, walau ngga jelas


WARNING: BLEACH OWNED BY TITE KUBO….NOT ME….ahahahaha

Sayah mempersembahkan ini buat sayah sendiri XP...  
>This is not a yaoi fic...<p>

IchiRuki (Romance Life..bwahahaha)

Semenjak kejadian di mansion Ciel itu, Rukia masih marah dengan Ichigo soal Iphonenya itu. Padahal Ichigo sudah meminta maaf sampai membiarkan dirinya kehujanan di depan rumah Rukia (kayak sinetron2 gitu).

Ichigo: Sambil ujan2an? Ogah sih gw.

Author: Iya…iya…ampun

Ok, kembali lagi...

Ya Ichigo nggak hujan2an di depan rumah Rukia (rumah Byakuya tepatnya...Byakuya tuan rumahnya), dan dia juga nggak minta maaf. Mereka marahan sejak kejadian itu: Rukia marah gara-gara hapenya dilempar kunai, Ichigo marah gara Rukia marah sama dia (PEMIKIRAN MACAM APA INI? Kok kayak si Poseidon marah ke Zeus dan ngomong " Bunda Rhea lebih sayang ama kamu!"?). Tiap kali mereka ketemu, selalu buang muka, saling tatap dengan sinis dan kalau ada pembicaraan saling nyinggung kesalahan. Benar-benar musibah yang parah.

10 hari setelah kejadian mansion, Rukia tengah jalan2 di bumi. Nggak sengaja di tikungan jalan yang sepi, dia melihat Ichigo dan ukh, Inoue tengah berciuman (sumpah...jijik banget gw nulisnya...hhuuueeekkkkk...)

Sakura Hanazono: Maaf, Author tengah ke toilet untuk muntah sejenak.

Rukia: Kok pake adegan ciuman segala?

Miema: Entahlah...dia mah begitu…Gajelas…

Sakura: Maap, kok sayah di sini?

Miema: Ntar gw panggilin Misaki ngejemput lo...*nelpon Misaki*  
>*suara sambungan Telepon*<br>*Suara dari yg di telepon* _Halo?_  
>Misaki~~~<br>*suara Misaki* _Maaf, ini siapa ya?_  
>Nggak usah tanya, jemput aja Sakura di fanficnya Hato Shiro.<br>*suara cowok*_Misa-chan, siapa yang telepon? Ini kuping kucing mu~_  
>*moe Flowers* aaahh Misaki...itu Usui ya? Hayo, ngapain di rumah Usui?<br>*suara Misaki –gagap* _Eh, eh, eng, enggak kok! Itu bukan siapa"!_  
>*suara cowok*<em>Loh, kok bukan siapa"? Jahat.<em>

Sakura: Sebenernya, jadi nggak minta Misaki jemput sayah?

Miema: *masih asyik nelpon*

Author: *ngos2an* Sayah dah balik...

Lanjut...

Rukia kaget melihat itu dan nggak bergerak. Matanya berkaca-kaca (tapi nggak lebay ampe goyang2 kayak di Romeo x Juliet) dan dia masih nggak bisa bergerak. Setelah sadar beberapa detik kemudian, dia langsung lari ke arah darimana dia muncul. Dan yang menjijikan lagi...Ichigo masih, ukh...HHUUUEEKKKK!

Miema: Udah, kalo nggak kuat jangan lanjutin. *nepok" punggung Hato*

Author: Ngga bisa...harus lanjutin..ukh..

Gaby: Sabar ya~~~ orang GAK bener emang gitu…

Author: Anda ini…orang tersiksa begini…..HHUUUUUEEEEEKKKKKK! *muntah di ember*

Lanjut...walau author muntah-muntah gara2 beberapa hal..

Rukia akhirnya sampai ke sebuah kafe namanya Maid Latte dan masuk. Di sana pelayannya wanita, tapi karena tengah ada event, para maid (begitu sebutannya) mendandani dirinya sebagai cowok. Dia duduk di pojok kafe dekat jendela dan memesan satu spageti dan es teh manis. Yang melayaninya adalah seorang maid yang tampak bagai pangeran dan cakep serta mengatakan namanya Misaki (loh, bukannya tadi lagi ama Usui di apartemennya ya?).

Rukia melahap spageti yang enaknya kebangetan itu sambil menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela. Entah kenapa dia merasa ingin memesan spageti itu lagi setelah dia menghabiskan spageti pertamanya itu, tapi ternyata dia sudah kenyang. Akhirnya dia hanya meminum perlahan es teh manis (bwaha)lewat sedotannya dan tetap memandang ke luar. Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan lagi dengan Ichigo dan...*muntah dulu di ember*Inoue yg ber*muntah dulu* pegangan tangan sambil tertawa bersama. Rukia shock dan menegakkan duduknya dan hanya memegang ujung sedotannya dengan jarinya. Dia merasa ingin menangis lagi melihatnya (kasian Rukia...sabar ya~~)dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ichigo yang merasa melihat Rukia memandang ke arah kaca kafe itu sesaat, lalu mulai lagi bercanda dengan Inoue sambil berjalan.

" Dasar bodoh!", bisiknya sambil menatap meja. Seorang maid (Misaki heh...dia kan ngga kuat liat cewe nangis) menghampirinya dan memegang pundak Rukia.

" Ada apa oujo-sama?", tanya Misaki dengan lembut (DENGAN LEMBUT. Penegasan kembali)

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, walau dia tidak menangis seperti layaknya cewek kalo nangis ampe deras banget air matanya gitu." Oh, saya nggak apa2 kok.", katanya sambil mengusap air matanya. Misaki tersenyum ramah dan menepuk ramah punggung Rukia sambil memberikan beberapa lembar tissue padanya, lalu pergi kembali bertugas (kayak army aja ya...). Rukia mengelap pipinya dengan tissue itu dan melanjutkan minum es teh manisnya sambil menatap jendela. Tiba-tiba dia hanya menghirup udara dari gelas karena es tehnya sudah habis. Akhirnya dia pun beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

Ichigo yang tengah berjalan jalan dengan si centil yg menyebalkan itu masih bergeng *muntah* gaman tangan dengan mesranya. Tiba-tiba Inoue ingin ke toilet umum jadi Ichigo menunggunya di luar (masa ikut masuk...yg ada gw setop ni cerita). Sambil bersender di dinding, dia melihat ke jalanan. Sedang asiknya termenung, dia teringat Rukia dengan wajah juteknya tengah mengomeli dia. Ichigo menjadi kesal dan ngomel sendiri.

" APAAN SIH TU ORANG? GAJELAS BANGET!", teriaknya kencang.

Masih dalam kekesalannya, tiba-tiba dia melihat Rukia tengah berjalan lewat di pinggir jalan dengan wajah terkagum-kagum (sebrang jalannya ada banyak toko boneka sih, Rukia kan demen ama begituan...haha). Ichigo bengong melihat Rukia, lalu memasang wajah jijik ketika Rukia menempelkan wajahnya pada salah satu jendela etalase toko melihat boneka jerapah (bayangin wajah anak2 nemplok di jendela ampe keteken gitu). Rukia masih menikmati keindahan boneka jerapah itu sedangkan Ichigo masih memasang wajah aneh memandang Rukia.

Kemudian Rukia menegakkan dirinya kembali, lalu berjalan dengan wajah sedih. Ichigo terkejut melihat wajah Rukia yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. Namun belum sempat memperhatikan lebih lanjut, Inoue sudah keluar dari toilet dan segera menarik Ichigo pergi dari situ ke arah berlawanan dari arah Rukia berjalan. Ichigo seketika langsung memperhatikan Inoue dan tertawa ria dengannya.

Miema: Whatha Bit

Author: I know...it's disgusting

Rukia pun berjalan-jalan hingga malam tiba. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menginap di hotel dan beristirahat.

" Ichigo sialan.", ucapnya pelan sambil menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Ichigo's house...

Ichigo berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan memandang langit-langit. *flashback wajah Rukia*  
>" Apa-apaan wajah itu?", desahnya bingung. " Sok sedih...ngapain coba?"<p>

Ichigo bergelung. Dia mendesah resah memikirkan wajah Rukia yang sebenarnya ingin dia lupakan. Matanya masih belum terpejam hingga jarum jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Flash back wajah Rukia masih terpampang di kepalanya.

" Sebenernya...ada apa sih?.", keluhnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Miema: Kok melodramatis?

Author: Itu apa?

Miema: Yah begitu deh tapi kok romace banget?

Author: Gw juga bingung, bikin cerita beginian rasanya aneh. Jiwa gw rasanya bertolak belakang gitu.

Miema: A*A*

Author: Gw anti itu.

Rukia: Kapan ni cerita lanjut? Ntar lagi gw mo ada konser dan pementasan drama gw yang judulnya  
>" <em>Rukia dan Batu Bertuah"<em>.

Author: *sweat drop* R, Rukia dan batu bertuah?

Paginya, Rukia bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah check out dari hotel, dia segera berjalan ke halte bus terdekat dan menunggu bus. Namun karena lama, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, wong nggak jauh-jauh banget dari skolah sih (*ditendang*).

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Rukia berpapasan dengan Ichigo. Mereka sempet ngepause sebentar saling natap, lalu Rukia segera menatap aspal dan berjalan sedangkan Ichigo memasang wajah sok sambil mengacuhkan Rukia setelah momen pause tadi. Rukia berjalan sedikit cepat namun karena badan midgetnya (dicincang Rukia pake pisau army) Ichigo mendahuluinya. Ichigo menaiki tangga lebih dahulu, namun ketika Rukia sampai di dekat tangga Ichigo berlari ke atas. Setelah Ichigo hilang dari pandangan Rukia walau tapak kaki Ichigo masih terdengar barulah Rukia menaiki tangga dengan pelan kayak pengantin-pengantin gitu #plakk…..

Sesampainya Rukia di kelas dia melihat Ichigo sudah berada di samping Inoue tertawa bersama dan tampang menjaga Tatsuki kalau-kalau (repeat: KALAU-KALAU) Ichigo melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Rukia segera meletakkan tasnya dan bergegas mengeluarkan bukunya, lalu hanya diam menatap keluar jendela.

Miema: Sumpah, lama banget lo goblok, kapan ada dialognya?

Author: Sorry bos…sifat 'kebanyakan berkata' sayah nongol.

Miema: *nyodorin obat*

Author: No thanks, saya ngga ngonsumsi narkoba  
>*buka-buka skrip*<p>

Ok, lanjutkan (kok? Mirip pemilu ya….kayaknya sih)…

Bel pulang berbunyi. Para siswa begegas keluar kelas –include Ichigo- namun Rukia tetap diam di tempat. Dia hanya menatap mejanya dalam-dalam dengan kesedihan yang kerasa ampe ke bangku penonton. Setelah koridor sepi, baru Rukia memasukan barang-barangnya. Ketika dia mengangkat dirinya untuk berdiri, nongol Ichigo dari luar kelas (yang jelas-jelas bikin bulu kuduk Rukia bediri dan saat itu juga gw dapat death glare dari Rukia).

"Hoi.",sahut Ichigo memecah keheningan. Rukia yang tadinya menatap Ichigo langsung buang muka.

"*anger mark*AN_ BANGET LO NGACANGIN GW! UDAH GW SAPA JUGA!", teriak Ichigo menggema di kelas itu.

"WOI!", author teriak dari bangku penonton." Telinga sayah jadi pengang nih."

Rukia menatap Ichigo serius. Ichigo bergidik sesaat lalu memasukan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Ngapain lo?", tanya Rukia sinis.

Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya. " Ga ada apa-apa, cuma aneh aja lo kayak orang bisu."

" Oh.", respon Rukia dengan singkatnya.

Ichigo kesal. " *anger mark* Jangan ngerespon 'OH' semudah itu dong!", katanya sambil mengarahkan telunjuk tangan kananya pada Rukia.

Rukia mendesah. " Maunya gw ngerespon kayak mana?", tanya Rukia sambil menyilangkan tangannya. " Minta maaf aja enggak. Udah ngancurin Iphone gw, dan sebelum itu lo manggil gw 'Tepos Cebol'. APAAN TUHHH?"

" Kira gw lo ngga denger ucapan itu.", balas Ichigo tak bersalah yang membuat muka Rukia makin masam.

" Heh, impossible gw gak denger, wong lo teriak pake toa gitu.", kata Rukia sambil memutar matanya.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia perlahan dan Rukia tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal itu. Dia hanya menatap keluar jendela, menghindari kontak mata dengan Ichigo. Dan ketika dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo, dia sudah jauh dari pintu dan Rukia terkejut.

" Kok?", tanya Rukia singkat sambil menunjuk Ichigo. Namun bukannya merespon, Ichigo hanya berjalan mendekati Rukia dan Rukia hanya bingung dan merosot ke tempat duduk.

.

.

.

Miema: Bentar…

Author: Apaan sih? Anda ganggu momen aja…

Miema: Kok romance banget? Mana komedinya?

Author: Auk ah…..lagi seru nih! *buka-buka skrip*  
>WOI! JANGAN MAKAN LO BERDUA *nunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo n Rukia yg lagi nongkrong makan<br>makan nasi uduk*  
>*pake toa* AND…..ACTION!<p>

Rukia duduk di meja deretan ke 3. Ichigo berhenti di deretan 2. Dia menatap Rukia serius, dan Rukia bingung dengan tatapan itu.

" Tampaknya (assseeekkkk….bahasanyMMMFFTTTTT! *di bekep readers*) lo ngga marah soal itu doang deh…", kata Ichigo pelan, suaranya tenang.

Dalam posisi duduk itu, Rukia memalingkan wajah lagi ke arah jendela. " Eng, enggak kok.", jawab Rukia tergagap. Dia menatap Ichigo dan tatapan Ichigo seolah-olah bertanya "_Ah, masa?"_ membuat dia memalingkan wajah lagi.

Ichigo masih menatapnya seperti itu. Akhirnya karena tak tahan dengan tatapan Ichigo, dia pun mengucapkan jawabannya. " Iya, nggak cuma itu aja!", kata Rukia ketus. " Kemarin, ketika di tikungan jalan aku (wah, berubah drastis, dari 'gw' ke 'aku')…ngeliat…", lanjut Rukia lalu dia menundukan wajahnya menatap kaki-kakinya. Ichigo diam menatapnya, lalu mendesah pelan.

Wajah Rukia (emang AGAK ribet ngebayanginnya) merah padam dan dia makin menundukan wajahnya. " Aku…cuma ngga suka…..ngeliat itu.", akunya.

Ichigo mendekatinya lagi, namun tetap Rukia nggak sadar. "_Cuma nggak suka_ aja?", tanyanya lagi.

Rukia hanya diam masih menunduk dan dia mengeluarkan erangan kecil. " Hem."

("sumpah nggak ada humor sama sekali.", kata Miema tapi karena ganggu dia ditendang readers)

"Oh.", balas Ichigo meniru Rukia tadi. Rukia kesal mendengarnya dan mengangkat wajahnya, namun dia terkejut melihat Ichigo berdiri di sampingnya sekarang. Rukia hendak menundukan wajahnya kembali namun Ichigo membungkuk dan mengangkat wajah Rukia dengan tangan kanan menatap wajahnya (untuk lebih jelas bayangin: dagunya Rukia yang diangkat…). Rukia berusaha nggak memandang mata coklat Ichigo, namun dia nggak bisa (" INI CERITA BENAR BENAR KELEWATAN!", teriak Miema dari bangku penonton yang kemudian mendapat timpukan batu dari penonton lain.).

" Jealous ya?", tebak Ichigo sambil menatap mata Rukia dalam-dalam. (" TIDAK! KINI CERITA INI BERALIH KE ROMACE STORY YANG DALEMM!", keluh Miema)

Miema: STTOOOPPPP!

Author: Apaan sih? Sayah lagi asik ngetik bagian seru di interup.

Caca: Tau nih….ganggu

Author: Loh, Caca?

Caca: Iya, Caca.

Author: *ngehang*

Miema: Yah *ngegoncang Hato* dia ngehang…..

Caca: Emang sih, IchiRuki agak ngga nyambung buat gw…

Hato: *sadar* Heh? MEREKA COCOK DALAM BANYAK HAL YANG DAPAT MEMBUAT ANDA  
>BERKHAYAL NGGA BENER!<p>

Caca: *sweat drop*

Miema: *mendorong Caca* Selamatkan dirimu nak…

Caca: *lari kabur dsb*

Ok…..mari kembali ke cerita…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh, sampe mana tadi? *di geplak readers*

BAIK-BAIK! LANJUT!

Mendengar hal itu Rukia bingung menjawabnya. Dengan Ichigo yang terus menatapnya dengan jarak yang dekat membuat dia bingung. Kayak _"What should I do?"_ (wah, cocok buat nama lagu galau…ehehehehe) aja yang terjadi dan terpikir Rukia.

" Nggak, nggak tau..", jawab Rukia singkat dan pelan. Ichigo kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan "_Ah, masa?"_ dan Rukia kembali bingung. Selain karena nggak bisa malingin (wah, maling!) wajah lagi dia juga ngga tau SEBAIKNYA jawab apa. Karena itu, ketik REG (spasi) JAWAB SEBAIKNYA kirim ke sayah biar cepet se..mmmmmfffffffffffttttttttttt! (di selotip mulutnya).

Sebenernya Rukia bisa menarik wajahnya karena Ichigo hanya mengangkat dagu Rukia, namun dia nggak mampu karena ditatapin ama Ichigo. Plus dia confused, dan mulutnya cuma kebuka kecil seolah mau jawab tapi ngga bisa, kayak ngga ada suara and gak mampu bicara semacam speechless tapi nggak lebay (nggak kayak sayah speechless ngeliat komik Ero Shion dan gara-gara sayah baca komik yaoi ya…).

Entah setan apa nyamperin Ichigo (kalo bener udah di bangke, eh, bankai ama dia) atau mungkin gara-gara kelamaan nunggu jawaban Rukia, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia lalu menciumnya, dan entah kenapa sayah dan Miema terharu dan menangis (loh?).

Rukia kaget dengan perlakuan Ichigo dan dia hanya menatap lebar-lebar Ichigo yang menutup matanya mencium Rukia. Akhirnya Rukia meraih bahu Ichigo dan memeluk lehernya, lalu membalas ciuman Ichigo (sumpah, mending sayah gambar, nulis beginian rasanya mules). Tangan kiri Ichigo yang tadi dimasukan ke saku kini memegang wajah Rukia (kalo ada hal begini kadang sayah makin semangat)dan Ichigo menegakkan dirinya perlahan. Rukia yang tadinya duduk terpaksa berdiri karena Ichigo menegakkan dirinya. Ichigo berdiri makin tinggi, membuat Rukia kerepotan. Namun karena nggak mau lepas dari ciuman itu, dia menaiki kursi sehingga dia lebih tinggi sedikit dari Ichigo. Ichigo melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Rukia lalu mengangkatnya dari kursi. Mau tak mau Rukia pun melingkarkan kakinya ke Ichigo. Tangan kanan Rukia memeluk leher Ichigo sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas rambut oranye Ichigo.

Akhirnya setelah ciuman yang panjang itu (Miema segera meninggalkan lokasi karena nggak kuat liat beginian) mereka pun lepas dari ciuman itu dan hanya saling tatap. Rukia ada di gendongan Ichigo, walau Ichigo menggendongnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirinya sendiri dan rambut Ichigo lebih berantakkan.

Ichigo menempelkan kepalanya ke kepala Rukia lalu tersenyum. "Maaf soal semuanya, soal hape _and_ ucapan dalem itu.", pinta Ichigo. "Ya?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan memalingkannya. "I, iya.", jawabnya singkat. "Kalau begitu, turunkan aku.", katanya lagi. Ichigo tertawa kecil dan menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya. Ketika menapakkan kakinya ke tanah, dia tetap memalingkan wajahnya dan menyilangkan tangannya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia. Kemudian Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia menatapnya dan menciumnya lagi, namun hanya sesaat ("nahan diri aja, makanya ngga lama.", kata Ichigo singkat kepada sayah= artinya dia suka *digeplak Ichigo*). Rukia memalingkan lagi wajahnya dan Ichigo menarik Rukia ke dekatnya. "Maaf.", ulang Ichigo seperti awal-awal dia meminta maaf. Rukia mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Ichigo namun dia menunduk. "Maaf.", kata Ichigo sekali lagi. "Ma-"

"Hentikan.", sela Rukia tiba-tiba. "Ma-", kata Ichigo kembali tapi terhenti karena Rukia memukul wajahnya. "Kubilang hentikan.", kata Rukia sambil menarik kembali tangannya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi hentikan permintaan maaf bodohmu."

Ichigo merasa tak percaya. "Bener?"

"Terserah mau percaya apa enggak.", jawab Rukia ketus. "Pokoknya aku dah-"

Ichigo memeluk Rukia seketika. Mata Rukia terbelalak terkejut ketika Ichigo memeluknya dan dia menahan napasnya.

"Makasih.", kata Ichigo. Dia menegakkkan dirinya lalu memegang bahu Rukia. Rukia hanya bingung menatapnya dan cuma memperhatikan Ichigo seksama. Perlahan dan lagi, Ichigo membungkukkan badannya setara dengan Rukia lalu mulai mendekatkan lagi wajahnya. Rukia –yang juga menginginkannya *ditampol ampe ijo ama Rukia* langsung memeluk leher Ichigo, mendukung Ichigo untuk menciumnya (Miema: BANYAK BANGET CIUMANNYA!).

Miema: Ichigo napsu banget ya?

Author: Bukannya tadi lo pergi?

Miema: Cuma….kepengen nyapa Kaito kok..

Author: Nyapa apa kangen anda ama dia?

Miema: Auk dah…

Ichigo: Emang saya mesum ya?

Author: Di cerita sayah begitu..

Ok, let's continue…

Ichigo makin memperdalam ciumannya dan menarik Rukia menempel padanya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Rukia sehingga dia bisa berdiri tegak dan kembali mereka berciuman sangat lama. Desahan aneh (de, desah…aneh…), napas kayak megap-megap gitu (momennya ilang gara-gara bahasa yang gak enak), dan tampaknya seperti perang ciuman antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Lagi-lagi Rukia memeluk leher Ichigo dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya meremas rambut Ichigo seolah menahan sesuatu. Ichigo hanya menggendong Rukia dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya memegang pahanya yang halus itu (wkwkwk), lalu mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke arah dalam (RED ALERT! REPEAT, RED ALERT!). Rukia yang sadar akan hal itu langsung melepas ciumannya dan segera melepaskan dirinya dari Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan itu?", teriak Rukia sambil menunjuk Ichigo.

"Reflex. Dan tindakanmu mengganggu.", ucap Ichigo kemudian.

"Nggak….suka..", bisiknya pelan.

Ichigo mendengar itu walau samar. Kemudian dia berjongkok, membuat Rukia tampak lebih tinggi

darinya lalu tersenyum pada Rukia.

_AN: Started this page till another AN, I use english_

Ichigo stare at her.

"Whatha you do-"

"I love you Rukia."

Rukia shocked and her eye's wide open. Is he confess to her? Really?

"Wh, what?" She don't believe it, a bit.

Ichigo stands up. "You want me to repeat it?", he ask softly but he didn't need any answer. "I said I love you, Rukia."

Rukia is speechless. Her mouth open but she can let out any words.

"You've heard it?"

Rukia shake her head up and down. "I…"

Ichigo sighed. "I confessed."

Rukia shake her head once more time. Then, she let out some words from her mouth."I, I love you too.", she said.

Firstly, there was a long pause. After the pause Ichigo are going to hug her, but then in a second she grab her bag and pulled Ichigo out of the class.

"He, hei!", cried Ichigo when she pulled him.

Rukia stop walking and stare at him. "Its time to go home you idiot."

Ichigo smirking when she pull him again. He felt that _this_ is the Rukia that she know. Btw he also felt guilty about her phone, but he ignore that guilty feelings coz he already say sorry to Rukia. Rukia just smile while he pull Ichigo to go back home, dunno its just a smile or coz her mood was in the top (very good).

After a long silence because they were walking, they arrived to Ichigo's house.

"Wait." Rukia stoped Ichigo when he is about to entered the house. "Yeah?" he asked.

"What about the things you've done yesterday?", she said in jealously.

"Well…", Ichigo started to answer Rukia's question. "Inoue just ask it coz she wanna felt how it's feels."

Rukia get angry coz the answer that Ichigo gave to her. She kicked Ichigo's head like she use to do when Ichigo annoy's her.

"OUCH! Is there something wrong about it?"

"What kind a thing's you're thinking you stupid bastard?", she's yelling at Ichigo.

"Well, I'm just helping he-"

"You can't call them helping." She poked him in the chest.

Ichigo just keep a silence till she had clam down. "You're jealous, yeah?"

"No.", Rukia said it simply. "Lie." Ichigo start it again. Rukia bites her own lips and walking to the left then right and back to left and to right.

Ichigo just staring at her and wating for answer.

She hate the way Ichigo stare at her. "Ok, I'm jealous.", she finally say it. "See, I say it loud and clearly. Is there a prob?"

Ichigo smirking at her. "Stop it, is there any problem about it?", she ask.

"No, it just funny know's that you feel jealous." He blushed but keep talking.

"What ever." She walking to enter the house but then Ichigo hugs her from back. "I love you.", he whispered to her left ear, then he kissed her neck softly.

Rukia hold's his arm. "I know." She squeez his arm. "Better we go to your room now before someone sees us."

Then they entered the house while Ichigo keep hugging her. "Ichigo." Rukia called him.

"Yeah?"

She trying to let Ichigo's arm off from her. "You're hevy…"

_AN: Now in Indonesian, I'm tired typing in english, it's worse…  
><em>

Author: Sayah tau cerita ini nggak punya ending yang seru dan ceritanyah agak ngga nyambung.  
>Awalnya endingnya kayak gini: Ichigo n Rukia ngga sengaja ketemuan di taman, tapi Rukia<br>nyuekin Ichigo gara-gara kejadian tikungan itu. Terus, Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia yang  
>berjalan pelan dan kemudian dia memanggil Rukia. Rukia tak berhenti tapi tetap berjalan.<br>Akhirnya Ichigo berlari mengejarnya dan memegang tangannya. Rukia berhenti lalu menatap  
>Ichigo sesaat. Tiba-tiba Ichigo memberikan sebuah kantong kecil dari saku jaketnya, dan isi-<br>nya ternyata sebuah boneka anak domba yang kecil. Awalnya Rukia hanya menatap benda  
>itu tetapi akhirnya dia mengambilnya. Terus pelukan and tamat.<p>

Miema: Ternyata kisahnya malah nyambung ke sekolahan ya?

Author: Iya…kacau…

Caca: Makanya, jangan asal buat.

Author: *sok ngusap-ngusap mata*

Gaby: Sabar ya~~ = bayangin anak 14 tahun dgn wajah kayak anak-anak ngomong gini dgn cerianya

Author: The hell you, Gab.

Miema: Arigatou. Maaf kalo ada salah, harap di singgung. Dan mohon reviewsnya…thx

Author: Eh, btw tadi kemana pas sesi bahasa Inggrisnya?

Miema: Ke OTAKLUB..

Author: Kan cuma ada Kaito di sana? Ngapain hayo?

Miema: Cuma bawain cemilan dan nyapa Kaito. Udah.

Author: Iya deh, sayah ngerti. Takut sayah kalo ngajak ribut anda.

Caca: Semua gitu kali…

Miema: ….*keep on Silence*

Author: Thanks for every thing! This is the longest page I have type (right now sih kalo I bilang)!  
>Makasih ya…..menanti Reviews! Maaf kalau bahasa Inggrisnya nggak bener banget gituh…..<p> 


End file.
